Apocalypse NOW !
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Un astéroïde menace de s'abattre sur la Terre et de la détruire. Il ne reste que 24h et chacun essaie d'en profiter un maximum. IshiHime IchiRuki HitsuHina ShunsuiNanao YumiIkkaku


Titre :Apocalypse NOW

Auteur :Daffy from the GoldenFreaks

Genre :Humour/Romance…mais beaucoup de délire, surtout, donc, à ne pas prendre très au sérieux...enfin, difficile à dire

Rating :PG 13, sans doute…dites-moi si je me trompe

Couples :IshiHime (mon préféré), IchiRuki, HitsuHina, NanaoShunsui et même IkkakuYumichika

Disclaimer :Tout ce joli monde appartient uniquement à Tite Kubo…à part l'astéroïde qui appartient aux goa'ulds et sg1 qui appartient à la MGM (je crois)

Note :Oui, je viens d'avoir l'idée suprême de faire un crossover avec Stargate mais c'est juste une toute petite référence de rien du tout, le principal concerne Bleach.

Note 2 :J'ai eu cette idée cette nuit, alors que j'avais mal au bide. Nan, pour être exacte, j'ai carrément fait un rêve là-dessus. Un rêve à la con, je vous l'accorde, mais un rêve quand même. Je me suis réveillée limite choquée et dans un état d'hystérie totale qui ne m'a pas empêcher de me rendormir pour que je fasse mon rêve cochon hebdomadaire.

Note 3 :Y a pas énormément de dialogues mais c'est ma première fic sur Bleach et en plus, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas écrit de fanfic, veuillez donc excuser mon manque de qualité syntaxique.

Résumé :C'est l'apocalypse, chacun essaie alors d'en profiter un max avant d'y passer.

¤¤¤

C'est incroyable, quand même. Les êtres humains passent leur temps à faire des choses inutiles, ils se disent qu'ils auront le temps de faire ce qu'ils veulent après mais, dès qu'il ne leur reste que vingt quatre heures à vivre, ils font tout leur possible pour en profiter sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que le monde savait sa perte prochaine. Il y eut des émeutes un peu partout, des casses, des mariages à la va-vite, des scandales, des grèves…même Karakura avait son lot d'hystérie. Passé les premières heures de panique, chacun était allé profiter de ces dernières heures. L'impact était prévu pour le lendemain midi. Il restait alors suffisamment de temps pour s'envoyer en l'air ou prendre une bonne cuite afin de ne pas être conscient lors de l'événement. Ainsi avait raisonné Keigo. Il passait donc son temps à draguer toutes les jolies filles qu'il voyait. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de créature magnifique voulant l'accepter dans son lit. Il en allait de même pour beaucoup d'autres personnes, ce qui en résultait de nombreuses partouses un peu partout. Heureusement pour les âmes sensibles, cela se faisait dans des coins à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Enfin, en général. Effectivement, Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi profitaient du bordel ambiant pour profiter des choses de la vie avant qu'elles ne disparaissent tandis que Ururu et Jinta prenaient une sorte de cours d'éducation sexuelle en les espionnant. Tessai restait impassible tout en lavant le linge, comme si la vie continuait malgré tout.

Il y en avait également qui déprimaient mais cela illustrait plutôt bien le désespoir dans lequel plongeait l'Humanité. Ainsi, Chad réconfortait Tatsuki du mieux qu'il pouvait mais lui-même était quelque peu secoué par les événements.

Ichigo et Rukia regardaient la ville se transformer en anarchie totale. Même les hollows ne semblaient plus préoccupés par les vivants.

« La Soul Society sera également touchée par l'impact de l'astéroïde, annonça la jeune femme. Il ne reste même plus de temps pour les morts.

-Je sais…

-Il ne nous reste que vingt heures et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour en profiter. »

Il la regarda et elle vit dans ses yeux une sorte de regret.

« Du moins, rien de décent. »

Ce fut le déclic. Ichigo la prit dans ses bras puis, relevant son menton, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda alors en souriant et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de l'embrasser à son tour de façon plus passionnée. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit en devoir de lui apprendre de manière pratique les ''choses de la vie''.

En parlant de la Soul Society, ici aussi, c'était le bordel. La plupart des capitaines ou de leurs lieutenant se contentaient de contempler le monde des morts d'un œil morne tandis que d'autres en profitaient VRAIMENT. Comme, par exemple, Shunsui, le capitaine de la huitième division, avait enfin réussi à briser la glace avec son adorable lieutenant Nanao et prenait du ''bon temps'' avec elle. Rangiku se mettait sa race au saké avec Hisagi et Kira, tout en pestant contre Gin, bien que l'affaire Arrancar et Aizen soit bouclée depuis un bon mois (avec, pour résultat, la mort des trois traîtres) tandis que son capitaine, Hitsugaya Toushirou, avait invité une Hinamori fraîchement remise de son coma à se promener quelque part au bord d'une rivière. Le lieutenant de la dixième division avait d'ailleurs souligné le fait que son supérieur avait fortement rougi lors de sa demande, ce qui avait laissé croire à bon nombre de shinigami que le jeune capitaine n'était pas insensible aux grands yeux innocents du lieutenant de la cinquième division.

Les membres de la onzième division passaient leur temps à se mettre leur race à grands coups de pieds et de zampakuto dans le derche. Même Renji participait et espérait pouvoir affronter Byakuya d'ici quelques heures, dès qu'il se sentirait prêt. Enfin, Hanatarou et Rin passaient leur temps à manger des sucreries importées du monde des vivants.

Revenons d'ailleurs aux non-revenants, c'est-à-dire, aux vivants qui, justement, à dix-huit heures avant l'impact, avaient abandonné leur poste un peu partout, ce qui faisait que les casses avaient bon train et les gens prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient où ils voulaient quand ils voulaient. Ainsi, Ishida ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de mourir. Aussi, il avait décidé de se promener pour se donner des idées. C'est comme ça qu'il rencontra une Orihime affamée, assise sur un banc, en train de planifier ce qu'elle allait manger. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le jeune homme accepta de l'accompagner dans son délire boulimique et ils allèrent ensembles au supermarché. La jeune femme dévalisa toutes les étagères contenant de la pâte de haricot rouge, ainsi que les rayons comportant les ramens, les bento, et j'en passe. Se servant des poches plastiques laissées à l'abandon, ils chargèrent les denrées puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Au moment de passer les caisses, quelque chose de coloré attira l'attention de la rouquine tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le rayon pharmaceutique. Intriguée par les design étrange qu'elle percevait, elle s'approcha et saisit un des articles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda alors Ishida avant de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. »

Il se mit à rougir très fort. L'option fornication fit alors une entrée mouvementée dans son esprit candide :_Faire quoi ?Avec qui ?Où ça ?TOUT DE SUITE ??????OMG !!!!_ Sur les emballages était effectivement écrit ''Préservatifs'' avec différents effets sur chaque paquets.

« Mmmh……voyons…''Aphrodisiaque''…''Extrême douceur''…Lequel tu préfère, Ishida-kun ?

-Hé bien…euh…fffrrzzvggdis…

-Oooooh !!!!Goût ''pâte de haricot rouge'' !!!Je savais pas que ça existait !

-Ben…euh…oui, c'est nouveau, sans doute !

-Dis, Ishida-kun !Si on les essayait ? »

Il faillit lâcher les poches. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

« Hein ?Quoi ?Tu veux dire…tous les deux ?

-Oui. Je sais que Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san prennent du bon temps et…en fait….j'aurais aimé savoir ce que ça faisait…et puis, tu me plais beaucoup aussi alors euh…enfin, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, hein ! »

Il se mit à sourire. Innocente jusqu'au bout !Décidément, il était vraiment idiot pour ne pas s'être aperçu qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il aurait une chance avec elle.

« Tu veux bien essayer ceux-là ?lui répondit-il en montrant la gamme ''Aphrodisiaques''. »

Pour toute réponse, elle remplit une poche avec au moins cinq gammes différentes puis l'entraîna jusque chez elle où ils entreprirent de mettre à exécution leurs folles envies soudaines.

Il ne restait plus qu'une douzaine d'heures. Il était donc dans les environs de minuit, sur Terre comme au Soul Society et déjà, Rangiku et les autres étaient ivres. Hitsugaya ne put retenir un soupir en voyant sa subordonnée et ses copains squatter leurs quartiers. C'est alors que, comprenant la situation, Hinamori décida de proposer ses propres quartiers à son ami d'enfance…qui ne put refuser devant ses grands yeux de chien battu. Il se dit alors qu'il tenterait sa chance pour enfin avouer les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis la trahison d'Aizen.

« Regarde, Shirou-chan, la lune est magnifique, ce soir, dit-elle, les yeux aux ciel. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regarda contempler la voûte céleste, songeant que ça serait la dernière fois, la dernière nuit…LEUR dernière nuit.

« Momo-chan… »

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle le regardait, surprise par l'appellation.

« Je dois te dire… »

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Le monde allait disparaître dans une dizaine d'heures et il n'était pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments. Énervé par ce sentiment de faiblesse, il se jeta à l'eau et embrassa la jeune fille, tout en l'enlaçant. Peu importe que leur amitié soit gâchée avec ça, il devait savoir ses sentiments à elle. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants, larmoyants. Puis, elle l'enlaça à son tour et lui rendit son baiser avec plus de passion qu'auparavant. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers ses quartiers afin de faire plus ample connaissance de leurs sentiments respectifs.

De son côté, Renji cherchait Byakuya partout où il aurait pu être mais ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Désespéré, il retourna aux quartiers de la onzième division pour aller se fritter une dernière fois avec son vieux copain Ikkaku. Ouvrant une porte au hasard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il surprit ce même ami enlaçant de manière très explicite avec ce cher Yumichika. Choqué au plus profond de son être et épuisé par toutes ses recherches, le cerveau de Renji conclut qu'il y avait trop d'informations à gérer et enclencha donc la touche ''Shut Down''.

Du côté des vivants, peu de personnes avait tenu aussi longtemps leur ''fornication'' mais Ichigo et Rukia ne se sentaient pas encore satisfaits de leurs performances et recommençaient dès que la ''chose'' précieuse du jeune homme se remettait en marche.

Et si nous accélérions le temps, pour voir ?

L'impact était imminent, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'entrée dans l'atmosphère. Déjà, le ciel s'assombrissait du côté de l'arrivée de l'astéroïde et les gens qui préféraient voir la mort en face et étaient restées dehors commencèrent à redouter cet ultime moment. Même aux sièges des gouvernements encore debout, car il y avait eu quelques révolutions ici et là, le décompte était énuméré lentement, certains fermaient les yeux, d'autres regardaient leurs collègues une dernière fois. Lorsque le zéro fut atteint, chacun retint sa respiration, redoutant l'impact…qui n'eut pas lieu. Alors, les coups de téléphones fusèrent, on demanda des rapports d'observations, des calculs, des formulaires, des stylos…et chaque observatoire confirma l'inimaginable :l'astéroïde avait traversé la planète sans la toucher !

Quelque part dans l'espace…

« Mon colonel, ça a marché !s'écria le Major Carter en contrôlant le tableau de bord et les données qui s'y affichaient. Ce petit saut dans l'hyperespace a été suffisant pour amener l'astéroïde sur une autre trajectoire !La Terre est sauvée !

-Ouf !Ça m'aurait ennuyé de rater mon week-end à la pêche, répondit en rigolant le Colonel O'Neil.

-Colonel O'Neil, le général Hammond vous appelle sur la radio. »

Pour connaître la suite de ce passage (qui est sans doute faut), allez donc chercher dans les épisodes de Stargate.

Revenons à notre sujet. On pouvait dire que cette alerte avait foutu le bordel. Il fallait tout remettre dans l'ordre, effacer les traces de cette déchéance si caractéristiques du désespoir. Ichigo et Rukia profitaient d'un petit instant de paix, où la vie n'avait pas encore repris son cours normal mais où on ne s'inquiéter plus de l'avenir du monde.

Quant à la Soul Society, une grande fête fut organisée en signe de soulagement. Ils étaient pas passés loin. Toutefois, Rangiku et quelques autres shinigamis durent se reposer après la nuit qu'ils avaient eu tandis que Hitsugaya et Hinamori se demandaient bien ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils avaient conclut de manière particulière leur relation. Heureusement que le capitaine de la première division n'avait convoqué personne, en vérité, car Hitsugaya préférait rester encore au lit, pour une fois. Et puis, Momo était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait.

Du côté des vivants, Tatsuki était folle de joie et de soulagement. Ainsi, elle courut chez Orihime, accompagnée de Chad, afin de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entre dans un appartement avec autant de désordre. Elle eut soudain peur pour la jeune rouquine et se précipita dans la chambre où elle la trouva endormie, affalée sur un Ishida plus qu'épuisé, vidé de son énergie. Les deux intrus observèrent l'environnement et furent ébahis devant la quantité de boîtes de préservatifs utilisés. C'est alors qu'un murmure attira leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent d'Ishida et entendirent un faible « Argh…ne pas s'arrêter…avant d'avoir tout essayé…inhumain… » Comprenant la situation, les deux compères décidèrent de les laisser tranquilles et s'en allèrent doucement.

¤¤¤

Oui, je sais, la fin est un peu pourrie mais mon rêve était trop bizarre. En fait, le seul truc dont je me souviens, c'est de l'histoire de l'astéroïde, avec tout le monde qui fait n'importe quoi et le passage avec les capotes dans le supermarché XD Oui, il y avait bien Ishida et Orihime et c'était elle qui proposait mais de manière très innocente. C'était ça le plus fort. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Pour le truc de Stargate, c'est dans un épisode de la quatrième saison, je crois, qu'il y a un astéroïde qui menace de percuter la Terre et l'équipe SG1 sauve le monde en ouvrant une fenêtre d'hyperespace devant l'astéroïde. Pas mal non ?Une petite review, peut-être ?¤yeux de chien battu¤


End file.
